


Movie Night Chapter 3

by TRoycewood



Series: Movie Night [3]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Cheating, Foot Fetish, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25224364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRoycewood/pseuds/TRoycewood
Summary: After seeing Tails with Shadow, Sonic decides to go beg Shadow for Tails back.
Relationships: Miles "Tails" Prower & Shadow the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower & Sonic the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Series: Movie Night [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825393
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: Sonic, Sonic Fanfics





	Movie Night Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After a long and passionate post-sex make out session, Shadow picked up Tails’s phone and held it to his ear. He heard Sonic sobbing on the other side.  
“Did you like that, faker?” Shadow sneered.  
On the other end, Sonic was silent for a few seconds before a weak “...fuck you…” came out of the phone speakers before the call disconnected.  
Shadow handed the phone back to Tails, Tails still delirious from the sex to have noticed the exhange. Shadow lifted Tails’s chin then gave him a gentile, loving kiss on the lips before they began walking back to Shadow’s place hand in hand.

~ ~ ~

The next morning, Sonic stayed in bed until 1 in the afternoon. The whole time he waited for Tails to come back. He hoped Tails would run into the room and excitedly hug Sonic.  
But it didn’t happen.  
Eventually Sonic willed himself out of bed, and mindlessly wandered the town. A few minutes later he was knocking on Shadow’s door.  
Shadow opened the door with a confused look on his face, only getting more confused when he saw Sonic standing there.  
“Wh...Huh?” Shadow said. “What are you doing here?  
Sonic Suddenly hugged Shadow tight. “G-Give Tails back…” His grip tightened around Shadow.  
Shadow Let out a “Keh.” out of amusement and dragged Sonic inside, unfazed by Sonic’s tightening grip. He shut the door behind them.  
“On your knees.” Shadow said, smirking.  
“W-what? Why? Where’s Tails?” Sonic said, falling to his knees.  
“Heh. He’s out getting a drink.” Shadow said, giving Sonic a patronizing pet. “Worship my feet and I’ll think about it, Faker.”  
Shadow raised his right foot and lifted Sonic’s chin with it. Sonic stared up at Shadow with a mix of humiliation and disgust.  
“Wha? MM! Mph…” Sonic opened his mouth to protest but Shadow shoved his big toe into Sonic’s mouth. Sonic blushed a dark red and growled. Shadow teasingly wiggled his toes to “encourage” Sonic to suck. Sonic responded by closing his eyes, masking his anger, and slowly sucking On Shadow’s big toe.  
A shiver shot up Shadow’s spine. “Ahh, perfect.”  
Sonic opened one eye to see Shadow smirking and even drooling. He extended his middle finger to flip Shadow off, then popped off his foot to catch a breath.  
“Heh. Is that all you got in you? No wonder Tails left you.” Shadow sneered.  
Sonic’s eyes widened before he turned away, fighting back a tear. He sighed in defeat, and gripped Shadow gently by the ankle. “How ‘bout this?” Sonic said before dragging his tongue up Shadow’s sole. Sonic’s tongue moved from Shadow’s heel to his little toe before working it swirling his tongue around each of Shadow’s toes.  
Shadow let his tongue hang from his mouth, letting his drool drip onto Sonic’s head. Sonic let out a surprised “Mmph!” when the drool hit him. He let it go and went back to Shadow’s big toe, working his tongue around it like he was sucking Tails’s cock. He was even bobbing up and down and letting out manufactured moans.  
Shadow was so impressed that he grew hard from Sonic’s work, slowly stroking his cock. Sonic growled and averted his eyes.  
“Heh. Jealous?” Shadow said, pulling his foot away and planting it to the ground.  
“Th-there…” Sonic said, ignoring the question. “Can I have my boyfriend back?”  
Shadow only laughed, “It isn’t up to me, dumbass.”  
Sonic felt his face burning. He did all that foot stuff for nothin?! He began shaking with anger, hurt, and humiliation. He couldn’t imagine how it could get worse.  
Then Tails walked in.  
“Sonic? Tails said with a bottle of soda in hand.  
Sonic shot up and rushed to hug Tails. “Tails! I missed you, buddy.”  
“Buddy… Hey, Sonic.” Tails said, not hugging back. He was conflicted seeing Sonic again.  
Shadow noticed the lack of enthusiasm Tails showed and stepped in, still hard. “Sorry, Faker. He just doesn’t like you anymore.”  
Sonic wanted to collapse. His whole body was shaking as he held Tails, hoping they wouldn't confirm what Shadow said.  
Tails sighed and slowly brought his arms up and wrapped around Sonic. “Of course I like him… Sonic, of course I like you… just… I’m tired of being treated like your kid brother still.”  
Sonic let a tear fall. Tails affectionately rubbed Sonic’s back. Sonic didn’t know what to say but he tried to say something anyway. “Tails, I-”  
“Shhh.” Tails said, rubbing Sonic’s arm, “You’re still my best friend… And I’m not moving out but... “ He turned to Shadow who was watching them from the couch. He’s a better lover. “You know?”  
Both of them released their hugs. Shadow, starting to get board, wrapped his arms around Tails from behind and pressed his erection against Tails’s cheeks.  
Tails stiffened, letting out a surprised “Eep!”  
Sonic took a step back, letting out a confused “Eh?”  
Tails blushed and covered his crotch, wanting to hide his erection from Sonic. “S-Sonic… g-go back home… I-I-I’ll be there soOAH” Tails said, interrupted by Shadow sliding inside him.  
Shadow groaned, panting into Tails’s neck. “Let him stay if he wants.”  
“B-but… hhaaaagh..” tails cried, Shadow pressing deeper inside him, kissing his prostate. “S-sonic…” Tails said, reaching over to grab Sonic’s hand. Sonic stood there, confused and horny, holding Tails’s hands.  
Shadow chuckled, gripping Tails’s hips tight and plowing into him. Tails let out a yelp with each thrust, drool pouring from his mouth.  
“I-I still- ah! L-lo… Nnngh!” Tails tried to speak, but his vision was starting to go white from how hard Shadow was fucking him. Instead, Tails pulled Sonic close and gave him a sweet, just slightly more than platonic kiss on the lips.  
Sonic’s eyes widened in surprise, but eagerly kissed Tails back. He tried to add tongue, but Tails pulled away when he tried. Instead, Tails turned and kissed shadow deeply, both of them sucking on eachother’s tongue. Sonic stood there, hurt, confused, but hopeful, and with a painful hard on. He grit his teeth and started jerking himself off.  
Shadow’s eyes glanced at Sonic while they were kissing, smirking at Sonic’s pitiful display.  
Sonic looked away, jerking off furiously. Look how they’re kissing each other… Tails was never that passionate with me… God… It’s so hot seeing him enjoy himself, though.  
Tails let out a loud, embarrassed cry as his body tensed, a sudden rush of cum spraying onto Sonic. Tails’s hole tightened around Shadow’s cock, tipping Shadow over the edge and making him cum inside Tails. Sonic’s eyes were locked to Tails as he came, the hot, sticky feeling of his ex-lover’s seed hitting Sonic’s belly caused him to cum, too. It was a weak, pathetic dribble, but it felt amazing. Sonic gasped, whole body shivering. The sound of Shadow’s orgasmic grunts made Sonic want to punch him, but the sound of Tails’s post-coital sighs made Sonic’s heart melt.  
The three of them collapsed to the floor, panting with exhaustion.  
“Is it better live, Faker?” Shadow said, playfully caressing Tails’s hip. Tails let out a tired mewl.  
“Fuck you…” Sonic said, petting Tails affectionately.  
Tails stayed silent, enjoying the affection both boys were giving him  
“Hey guys…” Sonic said, a sudden shyness in his voice.  
“Hmm?” Shadow and Tails responded.  
“When you guys… do this…” Sonic continued, “... Can I… come over and watch?  
Tails went bright red. “W-well uhm… Babe?” he said, turning to Shadow.  
“Keh. Sure.” Shadow said with a proud smirk, snuggling Tails in his arms possessively.  
Sonic rolled to his back, trying to come to terms with the bizarre situation. After a long time in thought, Sonic stood up. “So I’ll see you at home, buddy?”  
Tails let out a small giggle. “Yeah, Sonic.”

Epilogue

Two weeks later, Sonic and Tails woke up in the same bed. They were no longer boyfriends, but one: it was cheaper to continue sharing a bed and rent; and two: Sonic gave the best cuddles. Tails went to shower while Sonic wne to make them both breakfast. Tails got out with a towel around his waist, and sat at the table for breakfast. Sonic put two plated of eggs and potatoes on the table and sniffed the air. “Cologne?” Sonic said with a smirk, “Date with Shadow tonight?”  
Tails took a bite of his food. “Mhm! Want me to let you know when we head back to his place?”  
Sonic still blushed every time Tails asked that. “Of course!”  
“Okay, see you then.” Tails finished breakfast, hugged Sonic, then headed out to meet Shadow at the park.  
Sonic sighed to himself but smiled, happy that Tails was also happy.

End

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
